


EBNI Chat fic

by adhdsoras



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, Humor, Just kids being stupid....., Light Angst, Texting, chat fic, whats better than this????? just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhdsoras/pseuds/adhdsoras
Summary: Team EBNI is just a fun lil au where emerald, mercury, ilia and neo all attend beacon together (yes this is me coping with volume 8 yes im already devastated)!!!!! no tragedy, no hurt, just kids being stupid and all the angst that follows. Still deals with in canon set up and everything, so Ilia and Weiss have the iconic childhood best friends to enemies to friends to lovers trope working for them. Main focus is on EBNI, bc that's what its all about!!!!cloud final fantasy: yo who the FUCK is minecraftMinecraft: Hello again! It’s Pyrrha :^)lightning mcqueen: leave minecraft alonecloud final fantasy: LIGHTNING MCQUEEN?????lightning mcqueen: kachow
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ilia Amitola/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> usernames uwu
> 
> Ruby: sora kingdom hearts  
> Weiss: Weiss  
> Blake: big tiddy goth gf  
> Yang: body megan thee stallion  
> Jaune: depression arc  
> Nora: lightning mcqueen  
> Pyrrha: Minecraft  
> Ren: gender  
> Emerald: sustrai-ing  
> Mercury: cloud final fantasy  
> Neo: Lesbian  
> Ilia: iliyuh

**_sora kingdom hearts_ ** _ has added  _ **_gender_ ** _ ,  _ **_Weiss_ ** _ , and 9 others to _ **_study gc_ **

sora kingdom hearts: HEY so i need help with my hw :3 so i thought i’d make a study gc

Weiss: And you added jaune to the group chat because?

depression arc: WOW…….. 

Minecraft: He’s here to get extra help! He might not be able to help other people but, he can get everything he needs to pass!

depression arc: thank you minecraft i can always count on u <3

cloud final fantasy: yo who the FUCK is minecraft

Minecraft: Hello again! It’s Pyrrha :^)

lightning mcqueen: leave minecraft alone

cloud final fantasy: LIGHTNING MCQUEEN?????

lightning mcqueen: kachow 

body megan thee stallion: i literally could have just helped you rubes there was no need to make this?????? 

sora kingdom hearts: you told me to make more friends so i am :/

big tiddy goth gf: Yeah this isn’t gonna end well lol

Weiss: Ruby, this is one of the worst ideas you’ve ever had.

iliyuh: BLAKE WHAT IS THAT DN??????? HELLO????????

big tiddy goth gf: It’s the truth

sustrai-ing: im gonna die here huh

gender: nope

cloud final fantasy: what the fuck does sustrai-ing even mean??? like what the fucks a sustrai??? 

sustrai-ing: thats……. thats literally my last name????

cloud final fantasy: .

**_cloud final fantasy_ ** _ has left  _ **_study gc_ **

Lesbian: HELP?????

lightning mcqueen: HE LITERALLY JUST FUCKING LEFT SIDUFASIUFADGU THIS CHAT’S EXISTED FOR TEN MINUTES

body megan thee stallion: LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

**_sustrai-ing_ ** _ has added _ **_cloud final fantasy_ ** _ to study  _ **_gc_ **

**_cloud final fantasy_ ** _ has changed _ **_study gc_ ** _ to  _ **_superhell_ **

depression arc: not superhell……….

Iliyuh: it’s always super hell when weiss is here

Weiss: What’s that supposed to mean?

Iliyuh: exactly what you think it does, princess <3

lightning mcqueen: OOOOOOOOOOOO THE GIRLS ARE FIGHTINGGGGGGG

sustrai-ing: please…… not again…… im not strong enough

cloud final fantasy: YEAAAAAA WOOOOO BEAT HER ASS ILIA LETS FUCKING GOOOOOOO

sora kingdom hearts: HELP????????

body megan thee stallion: WEISS YOU BETTER NOT LOSE I GOT 20 BUCKS PLACED ON YOUR ASS

Weiss: We aren’t even physically fighting?

iliyuh: oh we can change that

Weiss: I beg your pardon?

iliyuh: then beg

depression arc: #$%^&*%#$%^*&(*

big tiddy goth gf: ILIA-

Lesbian: damn that’s kinda……

sustrai-ing: STOP i already have merc in detention every week i do not need your ass in there for a month because you fought Weiss over the fact that you said being around her is the equivalent of the supernatural’s universe of superhell

lightning mcqueen: GODDDDDDDD

cloud final fantasy: THERE WAS NO REASON TO BRING ME INTO THIS?????

sustrai-ing: IF YOU STOP FIGHTING GLYNDA EVERYDAY YOU WON’T BE BROUGHT INTO CONVERSATIONS LIKE THIS MERCURY 

Weiss: You are so right Emerald! Thank you for reminding me to be more conscious of my actions!

sustrai-ing: ilia……….

iliyuh: ...... fine i won’t knock her teeth out again :(

Lesbian: AGAIN????

gender: ?????

sora kingdom hearts: wait……… you guys know each other???? like from before beacon?????

iliyuh: uh-

iliyuh: GOODBYE

**_iliyuh_ ** _ has left  _ **_superhell_ **

sustrai-ing: i-

body megan thee stallion: dont tell me yall were besties………

Weiss: :)

Weiss: Oh wow! Look at the time! I have to go to class! Hahaha

Minecraft: Weiss, it’s 7:30??? In the afternoon???

Weiss: :)

**_Weiss_ ** _ has left  _ **_superhell_ **

cloud final fantasy: damn which one of them died of tetanus

sora kingdom hearts: ilia

lightning mcqueen: ilia

Lesbian: ilia

depression arc: …….. yeah ilia

lightning mcqueen: EVEN THE SIMP AGREES SDFNDIGUBFSGHR

depression arc: IM NOT A SIMP #$%^&*(^&%&^*(

big tiddy goth gf: Okay jaune, ok <3

body megan thee stallion: did you know that ilia and weiss knew each other blake????

big tiddy goth gf: Oh? Sorry you’re breaking up i can’t hear you

sora kingdom hearts: no-

**_big tiddy goth gf_ ** _ has left  _ **_superhell_ **

body megan thee stallion: UR FUCKING KIDDING??????

Minecraft: I can’t believe this…

lightning mcqueen: I CANTTTTTTTTTTTTT

gender: this is so-

sustrai-ing: wait………. does this mean ilia???? was rich?????

cloud final fantasy: fucked if true

**_sustrai-ing_ ** _ added  _ **_Weiss_ ** _ ,  _ **_iliyuh_ ** _ , and 1 other to  _ **_superhell_ **

sustrai-ing: were you fucking rich???? growing up????

iliyuh: no i just went to a private school up in atlas as a kid

sustrai-ing: .

**_sustrai-ing_ ** _ has changed  _ **_iliyuh’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_class traitor_ **

cloud final fantasy: SIDSFIUASIDBIAURWERUFUHAG

class traitor: this is so sick and twisted-

**_cloud final fantasy_ ** _ changed  _ **_Weiss’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_capitalist_ **

lightning mcqueen: HELP ME ISDNFOSFUSIDUFG ?????

body megan the stallion: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

sustrai-ing: oh my god soulmates <3

lightning mcqueen: are you talking about weiss and ilia or you and merc-

depression arc: IM????????

capitalist: This is unacceptable! Mercury, change my name back right now!

class traitor: I’m at my breaking point………. GOD, GOD IM DONE, IM COMING UP!!!!!!!!

**_class traitor_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_iliyuh_ **

**_iliyuh_ ** _ has changed  _ **_capitalist’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_Weiss_ **

Weiss: Oh! Thank you, Ilia! This is such a surprise! /gen

iliyuh: uh…. it was nothing np ??? dsufsudfhsdug

cloud final fantasy: gay

Lesbian: mercury’s being homophobic again-

body megan thee stallion: UAHSDFUHASFIUDSGSDFUAEFUG?????

lightning mcqueen: AGAIN??????????

cloud final fantasy: NOT THIS NEO YOU HAVE TO STOP DOING THIS PEOPLE WILL FUCKING BELIEVE YOU

body megan thee stallion: pause, you aren’t homophobic???? /srs

cloud final fantasy: IM GAY?????

gender: he’s avoiding the question-

Weiss: I refused to believe that you’re gay.

cloud final fantasy: wh

Weiss: You are cishet in my mind, you are not gay, I refuse to acknowledge it.

cloud final fantasy: im gonna start dissociating

cloud final fantasy: what?

Weiss: You are cishet.

cloud final fantasy: emerald what do i

cloud final fantasy: what do i do

sustrai-ing: idk man drink some milk or some shit

cloud final fantasy: im having a crisis and this is what she does… the leader of team ebni everyone

sustrai-ing: ufsfdhdgsfgh 

sustrai-ing: wait so ur gay?????

cloud finaly fantasy: bi, em

sustrai-ing: im so sorry its none of my business, please don’t go, im sorry-

body megan thee stallion: LMAOOOOOOOOOO

sora kingdom hearts: HELPUISDHFSHDUFUFGDSFGBHDF

cloud final fantasy: you know what… i will leave

sustrai-ing: wait no come back-

cloud final fantasy: what

sustrai-ing: bitch

cloud final fantasy: .

cloud final fantasy: you’re in the library aren’t you

Lesbian: not all this…..

big tiddy goth gf: Neo how does it feel to be the only sane member of your team

iliyuh: the fact that you think that they’re any different from us is so

body megan thee stallion: NOT EM AND MERC BRAWLING IN THE LIBRARY……..

gender: glynda’s gonna put in her two weeks notice i swear

lightning mcqueen: GODDDDDDD manifesting a raise for glynda goodwitch its she deserves it

sora kingdom hearts: so true!

lightning mcqueen: UGH her power as a milf....

depression arc: NOOOOOOOOOOO #$%^&*%$^*&*%

Minecraft: Nora…

gender: to be fair,,,,

body megan thee stallion: glynda is kinda-

sora kingdom hearts: NOT REN AGREEING HELPSRDFGFDSDFHDFGS

gender: i only speak the truth

lightning mcqueen: YOOOO WHERE ARE MY MILF LOVERS AT

body megan thee stallion: IM HERE

gender: nvm i don’t want to be apart of all that

lightning mcqueen: NOOOOOOOO REN YOU HAVE TO LOVE MILFS WITH ME

Weiss: Something terrible happened here…

big tiddy goth gf: Glynda just entered the library im-

sora kingdom hearts: wait you and yang are there together????

big tiddy goth gf: yeah im helping her with history

sora kingdom hearts: that’s literally her best subject????

body megan thee stallion: no its not :)))))

sora kingdom hearts: YANG SOIFDSUDIGUFDGDFGBDU

sora kingdom hearts: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS……….

body megan thee stallion: Yes, Dear Baby Sister, Have Something You Want To Share With The Class :))))

sora kingdom hearts: n

sora kingdom hearts: no,,,,, i dont,,,, im sorry for making fun of the fact that you are failing a class :)))) i thought you were good at :))))

big tiddy goth gf: GLYNDA’S COMING THIS WAY I THINK SHE SAW THEM

lightning mcqueen: emerald will be missed 

big tiddy goth gf: Wh-

body megan thee stallion: YOU’RE SHITTING ME ISUFBDSGSHDFGSDBH

iliyuh: what did they do now……

cloud final fantasy: so…… me and emerald might be stuck on top of a bookcase in the library

depression arc: HOW

cloud final fantasy: emerald saw glynda, panicked, and launched herself up into the ceiling and took me with her

Minecraft: Those shelves are… at least 20 feet tall???

cloud final fantasy: yeah, and the library’s closing like right now, and she’s still in here and it’ll make too much noise for us to get down that even with emerald’s semblance she’ll hear us and beat our ass...

lightning mcqueen: ISDUFDUGIDFUGSDUFUDHGIDFU

sora kingdom hearts: MERCURY NOOOOOOOOOOOO

gender: h

iliyuh: HELP????????

Lesbian: LMAOOOO

cloud final fantasy: im mentally ill

body megan thee stallion: ur so fucked

cloud final fantasy: yeah no shit blondie thanks for pointing out the obvious

body megan thee stallion: no problem bestie !!! <3

sustrai-ing: okay who’s pulling the fire alarm :)))))

Weiss: What would that even do?

sustrai-ing: all the doors in the building automatically unlock when the fire alarm is tripped as a safety precaution

Minecraft: Ah that makes sense!!!

depression arc: why do you know that,,,,,,?????

sustrai-ing: .

sustrai-ing: ANYWAYS who’s biting the bullet

iliyuh: …….. do i really have to……

sustrai-ing: WOW

cloud final fantasy: IF YOU DON’T GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU CAN’T PLAY MINECRAFT WITH ME ANYMORE

iliyuh: NOOOOOOOO WHO ELSE WILL MINE ME DIAMONDS??????

Lesbian: i’ll help too ig :/ i’ll cover for yall when we get there

iliyuh: you……. neo you physically can’t talk????

Lesbian: i will sign an elbaorate excuse and hope that she doesn’t know sign language and just agrees with me

sustrai-ing: thank you lesbian <3

cloud final fantasy: yeah thanks lesbian

Lesbian: when you say it it feels homophobic

cloud final fantasy: i fucking hate you stupid fruits

Weiss: Completely expected behavior from you.

cloud final fantasy: im-

iliyuh: UGH homophobic king <3

lightning mcqueen: i think mercury can be a little homophobic…… as a treat

cloud final fantasy: i fucking hate all of you

sustrai-ing: PLEASE pull the fucking fire alarm i just wanna take my books and go

Minecraft: Wait, you checked out books???

Sustrai-ing: :)

sustrai-ing: i can’t read all of a sudden i don’t know-

cloud final fantasy: yall is it too early to propose….

sustrai-ing: were literally locked in a room all alone and this is how you’re acting???? this is the movement????

cloud final fantasy: *chuckles* im in danger-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im coping from the new chapter uhhhhhh enjoy stupid kids doing stupid stuff

sustrai-ing: im sorry i know its been days but i cant get over ilia being rich

iliyuh: I WASN’T RICH????????? MY PARENTS WORKED AND LIVED IN MANTLE THEY JUST SENT ME TO PRIVATE SCHOOL

sustrai-ing: HA imagine going to school……….

sora kingdom hearts: you didn’t go to school?????? but your grades are better than mine i-

cloud final fantasy: you know i forget sometimes that like. school is real

Weiss: And this is why you have the worst grades.

cloud final fantasy: SHUT THE FUCK UP ICE QUEEN IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS

sustrai-ing: MERCURY NO

cloud final fantasy: ……...thank you impulse control

sustrai-ing: you’re welcome impulse control

body megan thee stallion: IF MERCURY IS YOUR IMPULSE CONTROL……. GODDDDDDDD IF EMERALD SNAPS ONE DAY WERE ALL DOOMED HUH

lightning mcqueen: EMERALD BABY PLEASE RECONSIDER

cloud final fantasy: WOW she’s actually gonna wreak havoc now its what yall deserve

Minecraft: Jaune is in the nurse's office :(((

sora kingdom hearts: oh no what happened !!! /gen

gender: nora wore her fuzzy socks again, walked on the carpet and well…

lightning mcqueen: FIRST OF ALL I FORGOT I WAS WEARING THEM AND IM SORRY /GEN

lightning mcqueen: SECOND ITS NOT MY FAULT HIS TWINK ASS DOESN’T HAVE A DEVELOPED AURA AND COULDNT HANDLE A BIT OF CONDUCTED ELECTRICITY

lightning mcqueen: AND THIRD OF ALL WE WERE NECKING EACH OTHER ITS JUST WHAT WE DO

Lesbian: wh

sustrai-ing: YOU WERE WHAT???????? YOU DID WHAT WITH JAUNE??????? WHAT THE FUCK I DIDN’T NEED TO KNOW THAT NORA WHAT THE FUCK??????

cloud final fantasy: YO THATS SO FUCKED

lightning mcqueen: NOOOOOOOOOO THATS NOT WHAT NECKING IS UDFSFFHBFSFFDNDSFH IM DEACTVIATING GOODBYE!!!!!!!!!! REN

gender: yeah?

lightning mcqueen: DEFEND MY HONOR I HAVE TO GO…….. THE IMPLICATIONS THAT I WOULD FUCK JAUNE ARC………. I WILL NEVER FINANCIALLY RECOVER I CANT DO THIS I CANTTTTTTTTTTTTTISD FDIUFDFSDOJFSAIFSODFIF

**_lightning mcqueen_ ** _ has left  _ **_superhell_ **

gender: yang take the honors

body megan thee stallion: my time has come……..

body megan thee stallion: necking is a game that you’d play alot in middle school where you’d slap the back of another person’s neck and scream “NECK” and just go in for it

Lesbian: oooooooo

sustrai-ing: i-

body megan thee stallion: its like the penis game

cloud final fantasy: you realize that you just said that to three kids who didn’t go to school right…. what the actual FUCK is the penis game

body megan thee stallion: YOU LITERALLY PLAYED IT WITH SUN????? ITS THE ONE WHERE YOU PROGRESSIVELY KEEP SAYING PENIS LOUDER AND LOUDER

cloud final fantasy: wait yeah i did do that glynda gave me detention for two weeks for it too

sustrai-ing: THATS WHAT YOU GOT DETENTION LAST MONTH FOR????? FOR YELLING PENIS????

cloud final fantasy: yeah :/ i lost the game and everything

sustrai-ing: is it too late to get new teams………. I can’t fucking do this

big tiddy goth gf: ok but how the hell did jaune get sent to the nurses office based on his neck getting slapped

Minecraft: Jaune collapsed from the contact and passed out face first in his cereal :(((

iliyuh: im-

cloud final fantasy: he is a twink to be fair

body megan thee stallion: LIKE YOU CAN TALK LMAOOOOOOOO

cloud final fantasy: i fucking hate you

body megan thee stallion: UGH love you too bestie <3

sustrai-ing: i think its so funny that ozpin saw me, merc, ilia and neo and went “ah what if we had a team of gay little poor orphans”

sora kingdom hearts: IUASFISAUDGNFHDFHDF

body megan thee stallion: GODDDDDDDDDDD

big tiddy goth gf: You say that you literally didn’t chose your partner

cloud final fantasy: we didn’t choose our partners it was fate~

sustrai-ing: i will strangle you

body megan thee stallion: i would pay to see that

Sustrai-ing: REAL SHIT????

body megan thee stallion: YEAH HOW MUCH

cloud final fantasy: this really should be a fucking private conversation

sustrai-ing: 100

body megan thee stallion: GIRL WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT-

sustrai-ing: IM FUCKING POORRRRRRRRRRRRRR HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS. I WAS WILLING TO DO IT FOR FREE YOU GOTTA BUMP IT UP TO 100% PROFIT

body megan thee stallion: IM NOT DOING ALL THAT BYE

cloud final fantasy: emerald this is the first time im happy that ur broke

sustrai-ing: the way that i was gonna buy ur ass lunch today………. and this is how you act

iliyuh: i was also included in that lunch um-

Lesbian: i was not GOODBYE

cloud final fantasy: yeah thats only because you have lunch with your dad, and even then you can only order off the dollar menu from mcdonalds

Lesbian: alrite whuts all this den

body megan there stallion: why do you text like that

Lesbian: because that's what I sound like in my head????? like you lads sound mental i don’t get it

sustrai-ing: NO…… NONONONONONO

big tiddy goth gf: Wait…. Is neo from atlas

Lesbian: yea what about it luv

sora kingdom hearts: OH MY GOD

sora kingdom hearts: OH MY GOD??????

sora kingdom hearts: GOD

sora kingdom hearts: WHAT

sora kingdom hearts: OH MY GOD

sustrai-ing: I CANT BELIEVE THIS…… ONE OF MY TEAM MEMBERS WENT TO PRIVATE SCHOOL, ONE OF THEM IS ALL POPPYCOCK……. FUCKINF CRUMPETS LUV………. ABSOLUTELY CHUFFED AND THEN THE OTHER ONE IS MERCURY I CANT DO THIS

cloud final fantasy: dats a bit rude innit bruv 

**_gender_ ** _ added  _ **_lightning mcqueen_ ** _ to  _ **_superhell_ **

lightning mcqueen: what did I miss

body megan thee stallion: ah you missed quite a lot didn' u luv x

lightning mcqueen: FNSOFNSKTMWLTKWLFKWKFKEF

lightning mcqueen: KNEE-OH WOOTS THE HOMEWUHK DUE ON CHEWSDAY

big tiddy goth gf: I tink its a pay-puh due on chewsday

iliyuh: i thot it was maths

gender: desgustang

Weiss: This is the worst thing I have ever seen…

Iliyuh: ah yous just a bit jealous luv </3

Weiss: H-

Weiss: Don’t.

Weiss: Refrain from calling me that.

Iliyuh: fuck you i’ll call you what ever i want princess <3

Weiss: I’m-

cloud final fantasy: fruit

Weiss: Cisgender heterosexual.

depression arc: hey guys im back!!! Im ok!!!

sora kingdom hearts: JAUNEEEEEEEEEEEE BESTIE I MISSED YOU!!!!!!!

depression arc: RUBYYYYYYYYYYYYY I GOT MILK UP MY NOSE I ALMOST DROWNED

body megan thee stallion: jaune with his face in his cereal bowl “help girl, im in the milk”

Lesbian: “help girl i almost fucking drowned”

Minecraft: WHAT YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THAT-

Weiss: I simply think you should have drowned in your milk.

depression arc: WOW???????

Minecraft: Weiss be nice to Jaune :(((((

Weiss: Ah my apologizes! I am so sorry Jaune, I stepped out of line.

Lesbian: simp

Weiss: I pretend I do not see it!

depression arc: Its ok weiss! I understand

iliyuh: SIMP

depression arc: STOP IT@#$&*(&^%*(&%&

lightning mcqueen: JAUNE I AM SO SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN TO ALMOST KILL YOU

depression arc: AH NORA ITS OKAY I WANT TO DIE ANYWAYS

Minecraft: JAUNE NO-

depression arc: /hj

Minecraft: Ah I think you made an error, i believe that you meant /j !!!!!!! :^)

depression arc: ……… /j

Minecraft: There we go! Next step is therapy!

body megan thee stallion: HELPSODFIHDSIUGDFIFG

lightning mcqueen: jaune were gonna get you some therapy bro we will…..

cloud final fantasy: imagine going to therapy when you could do anything else

sora kingdom hearts: final fantasy vii isn’t therapy, get help

cloud final fantasy: SAYS THE SORA KINNIE

sora kingdom hearts: SAYS THE CLOUD STRIFE KINNIE

cloud final fantasy: DONT BRING THAT TO ME, DONT BRING THAT UP-

sustrai-ing: ….

cloud final fantasy: oh god what

cloud final fantasy: emerald what

sustrai-ing: i….. I dont know what final fantasy is and at this point im too afraid to ask

sora kingdom hearts: OH MY GOD WHAT?????

cloud final fantasy: no thats fair i didn’t know about it until ruby forced me to play it like 6 months ago

sustrai-ing: i know that its old i thought you were cousins why didn’t you play it sooner????

cloud final fantasy: why…. why would you say that

body megan thee stallion: WORLD STOP

body megan thee stallion: DID YOU TELL EMERALD THAT WERE RELATED?????

sora kingdom hearts: MERCURY’S APART OF OUR FAMILY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SDUISUGSDIFUDFUFUDSFUHDUG

cloud final fantasy: SHUT THE FUCK UP I DIDNT SAY THAT SHE JUST ASSUMED 

big tiddy goth gf: i just assumed you were their brother lol you and ruby have the matching gc names and everything i thought it was a cute sibling thing

cloud final fantasy: WHAT THE FUCK

sora kingdom hearts: AWWWWWWWWW MERCURYYYYYY DID YOU DO IT ON PURPOSE :33333

cloud final fantasy: ANYWAYS EMERALD WERE GONNA PLAY FFVII TOGETHER EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP

iliyuh: so were all just ignoring the fact that jaune almost died from inhailing his cereal to tease merc about the fact that he has a sibling esq relationship with ruby and yang huh

cloud final fantasy: yeah lets go back to oppressing jaune

depression arc: #W#$%^&*(&^%&^#$%& WHAT THE FUCK

Minecraft: Jaune has been oppressed enough today, continue tomorrow

depression arc: PYRRHAAAAAAAAA YOU SHOULD TELL THEM TO NEVER BULLY ME AGAIN

Minecraft: Alas that is not realistic :^((((( Im sorry :^(((((

depression arc: there’s no need to apologize!!! thank you

Minecraft: sfdghgffsdgsgjgdfs np :^)

cloud final fantasy: ANYWAYS EMERALD ITS TIME TO PLAY FINAL FANTASY VII

sustrai-ing: ….. yes mercury

sustrai-ing: but no fr whats it even about 

body megan thee stallion: please explain video games to your girlfriend in a different chat some people are trying to get pussy

sustrai-ing: HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND STOP THAT

cloud final fantasy: let me guess ur with blake right now

body megan thee stallion: …

Body megan thee stallion: were getting lunch

cloud final fantasy: lol

body megan thee stallion: heyyyyyy emerald where’s mercury right now :)

sustrai-ing: 100 lien

body megan thee stallion: STOP BEING POOR

sustrai-ing: YOU HAVE TO PAY ME FOR THAT TO HAPPEN

cloud final fantasy: emerald i hope you never have a good enough financial stability to rat me out <3 /hj

sustrai-ing: .

sustrai-ing: hes in the common room

cloud final fantasy: WHAT THE FUCK

body megan thee stallion: UH NEVERMIND i’ll kick your ass later blake found the coffee shop she wanted to check out

cloud final fantasy: gayass

gender: it really does sound homophobic when you say it

cloud final fantasy: REN HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME

Lesbian: see??? i would never lie

sustrai-ing: PLEASE WHAT THE FUCK IS FINAL FANTASY WHY ARE WE STARTING ON THE 7TH GAME I DONT KNOW WHATS HAPPENING

sora kingdom hearts: the final fantasy games dont share a timeline or lore! they’re just made by the same company and shares somethings that connect them to the same universe!!! (ex. chocobos, moogles, the magic system, etc) and ffvii is about cloud, an ex SOLDIER whos working as a mercenary to help Avalanche, an ecoterrorist organization (partially bc his childhood best friend tifa works with them but he would never admit that and says hes just doing it for money) !!!!!!!!!!!!! its really good!!!!!!!!!

iliyuh: the only thing i know about ff is that girls pretty god bless

sustrai-ing: oh it sounds cool sure merc we can play!

sora kingdom hearts: POG!!!!!!

cloud final fantasy: LETS FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

cloud final fantasy: ruby were using your ps4 in your dorm room

Weiss: Absolutely not! You cannot take over our dorm room!

cloud final fantasy: em ;)

sustrai-ing: oh already working on it ;)

sora kingdom hearts: NOOOOOOOOOO DONT STEAL MY PS4 AND MY TV-

iliyuh: AND A TV????? jesus christ why do yall have so much money

gender: me and nora are also poor to be fair. and orphans. and gay

Lesbian: omg honorary team ebni members

lightning mcqueen: YESSSSSSSSSS LETS GO ORPHANS LETS GOOOOOOOO

body megan thee stallion: my mom left me do i count

cloud final fantasy: until tai kicks the bucket you just have mommy issues

iliyuh: your on first name basis their dad????

sora kingdom hearts: what do you mean ‘their dad’ thats his father too-

cloud final fantasy: STOP WITH THE RUMORS ABOUT ME IM NOT HOMOPHOBIC IM NOT RELATED TO RUBY AND YANG THIS NEEDS TO STOP

sora kingdom hearts: no >:3


End file.
